


Art:  "Scarlet Rake"

by pandora_gold



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Photomanipulation, Photoshop, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photomanipulation of Pirate!Adam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art:  "Scarlet Rake"

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading Kris Allen/Adam Lambert fics recently and a couple Pirate!Adam fan fics specifically, and I wanted to see Pirate!Adam so I just had to photomanipulat him into one. this is not based on any one of the story's specifically, so I am just posting it as is.

[](http://pandora-gold.tumblr.com/post/108863530257/i-randomly-decided-to-photoshop-adam-into-a)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments Loved!!!
> 
> [X-Posted to my Tumblr](http://pandora-gold.tumblr.com/post/108863530257/i-randomly-decided-to-photoshop-adam-into-a)


End file.
